planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Air Spells
This Circle draws energy from wind and electricity. This school values speed and mobility, allows flight and summoning aerial beasts, but can also curse enemies with sluggishness and call terrible storms to annihilate enemy armies. BATTLE: Tier I: * Blur. Air/Protection, 12 mana. Affected friendly unit has 20% to evade attacks (separate from to-hit roll). * Static Charge. Air/Destruction, 10 mana. -2 to-hit rolls if target fails Fortitude saving throw at DC 11. * Vacuum. Air/Biomancy, 6 mana. Target flying unit receives 5d8 bludgeoning damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 11 for half damage), and its movement is reduced to 0 for 1 turn Tier II: * Lightning Strike. Air/Destruction, 10 mana. Target receives 6d4 electric damage (Reflex saving throw DC 12 for half). Target receives -1 penalty to Reflex saving throws. * Shocking weapon. Air/Augmentation, 12 mana. Attacks of target unit deal additional 1d2. * Silence. Air/Mentalism, 10 mana. Target can not cast spells and magical ranged attacks if it fails Will saving throw at DC 12. * Wind Blast. Air/Biomancy, 10 mana. 4d10 bludgeoning damage. Knocks target back 2d3 fields. Fortitude saving throw DC 12 negates knockback. Tier III: * Air Elemental. Air/Summoning, 25 mana. Summons Air Elemental for duration of the combat. * Breath of Life. Air/Biomancy, 30 mana. If battle is won, target unit will be resurrected after combat. * Guiding Wind. Air/Augmentation, 25 mana. All friendly units ignores range penalty to ranged to-hit rolls. * Thunderclap. Air/Destruction, 12 mana. -5 AC. -5 to-hit (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 negates). * Vertigo. Air/Mentalism, 12 mana. Target can not move (Fortitude saving throw DC 13 negates) for 2 turns. * Wind's Agility. Air/Protection, 18 mana. Unit automatically passes every Reflex saving throw. Tier IV: * Guardian Wind. Air/Protection, 15 mana. Target is immune to mundane ranged attacks. * Slow. Air/Mentalism, 15 mana. Halves target enemy unit's movement. Fortitude saving throw DC 14 negates. * Stasis. Air/Biomancy, 30 mana. Target can not move, attack, counter-attack or use abilities. Lasts 2 turns. Fortitude saving throw DC 14 negates. * Strike First. Air/Augmentation. 25 mana. Target friendly unit receives First Strike. * Vortex. Air/Destruction, 25 mana. Summons vortex that moves randomly on the battlefield. Each unit it passes receives 12d6 bludgeoning damage (Fortitude saving throw DC 14 for half), and gets pushed back 1 tile. Tier V: * Chain Lightning. Air/Destruction, 40 mana. Target receives 5d20 electric energy damage. Jumps to nearest unit dealing 1 less die of damage. Reflex saving throw DC 15 for half damage. Tier VI: * Antimagic Storm. Air/Protection, 50 mana. Attempts to dispel an enchantment at x0.5 mana modifier. * Haste. Air/Augmentation, 45 mana. Target receives +1 movement and one more attack. * Winds of Terror. Air/Mentalism, 40 mana. Each enemy unit must make successful Foritude saving throw DC 16 or loose ability to fly. Tier VII: * Call Lightning. Air/Destruction, 40 mana. Each turn this spell will deal 10d6 electric damage to random unit on the battlefield. Reflex saving throw DC 17 for half damage * Invisibility. Air/Protection, 40 mana. Target unit becomes invisible. * Simulacrum. Air/Biomancy, 80 mana. Clones target for 5 turns. Tier VIII: * Alacrity. Air/Augmentation, 75 mana. All friendly units receive +2 AC, +1 Movement and additional attack for 3 turns. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Full Sails. Air/Augmentation, 20 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly ship receives movement points multiplier x2. * Scouting. Air/Mentalism, 25 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Increases view range of target unit by +2. * Sprites. Air/Summoning, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Sprites. Tier II: * Harpies. Air/Summoning, 70 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons Harpies. * Shocking weapon. Air/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Attacks of target unit deal additional 1d4. * Wall of Air. Air/Protection, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target: friendly city. City walls grant additional 5 AC vs missile attacks. Tier III: * Wind's Agility. Air/Protection, 115 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Unit automatically passes every Reflex saving throw. Tier IV: * Griffins. Air/Summoning. 250 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Summons Griffins. * Guardian Wind. Air/Protection, 75 mana, 2 upkeep. Target is immune to mundane ranged attacks. * Strike First. Air/Augmentation. 125 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit receives First Strike. Tier V: * Cleansing Air. Air/Biomancy, 75 mana. Purifies tile. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on target tile (including cities/units) with x3 mana modifier. * Flight. Air/Augmentation, 150 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit receives ability to fly (in and out of combat) * Unseen Servants. Air/Mentalism, 550 mana, 10 mana upkeep. -10% unrest and +10% production in all friendly cities. * Wind Walk. Air/Protection, 300 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gets ability to fly on strategic map (not in combat) together with all units stacked with it. * Wyvern. Air/Summoning, 400 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons Wyvern. Tier VI: * Djinn. Air/Summoning, 600 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Summons Djinn. * Domain of Storms. Air/Biomancy, 600 mana, 10 mana upkeep. 6d6 electric damage to 1d3 enemy units on target plane each turn. Reflex saving throw DC 17 for half damage. Flying units on target plane receive -2 movement. Non-flying units on target plane receive -1 movement. * Savage Weather. Air/Destruction, 250 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Each building in target enemy city has 1% chance to be destroyed each turn. Tier VII: * Augur of Caldrean. Air/Mentalism, 850 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Removes fog of war. * Storm Giant. Air/Summoning, 750 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons Storm Giant. * Wind Mastery. Air/Augmentation, 800 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All friendly units get +1 movement Tier VIII: * Chimeras. Air/Summoning, 900 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons Chimeras. * Corrupt Atmosphere. Air/Biomancy, 900 mana, 12 mana upkeep. 6d8 electricity damage to each unit on target plane each turn. Fortitude saving throw DV 18 for half damage. * Great Channeling. Air/Mentalism, 1100 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Removes distance penalty from casting in battle. * Tornado. Air/Mentalism, 400 mana, Deals 10d8 Bludgeoning damage. Moves 1-3 tiles each turn. Lasts 6 turns. No saving throw allowed. * Upheaval. Air/Protection, 1350 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly units can fly. Tier IX: * Sky Drake. 1100 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Summons Sky Drake.